With the evolution of special effects in video games (as well as in other media such as movies and television), consumers are exposed to increasing life-like, and in many cases, surreal experiences that offer increasingly rich and dynamic interactivity. However, one lacking element in video games for many of these experiences is a connection with the physical world. The connection to the physical world does more than stimulate the audience senses and imagination, it actually involve them physically in the game. At the same time, products that have been traditionally provided for physical interaction in an entertainment context, e.g., toys, have become less compelling to a generation of children (as well as adult game players) that are increasingly focused on the digital world.
The Nintendo Wii® provided a major shift in this trend by re-introducing physical play within interactive play, in the context of making games that were more aware of the players' movement as part of the user interface. This approach has been hugely successful, however, it is still limited to games that are mainly represented in a virtual world on a two dimensional screen. Accordingly, a need exists to merge worlds of the video games, toys and physical play in a real-world robotic game system.